Je vais être puni, Malfoy ?
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: Défi de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Défi : Les demandes en mariage d'Ange Phoenix. Harry cherche quelque chose dans son bureau quand arrive Malfoy.


**Défi : Les demandes en mariage d'Ange Phoenix.**

 **Disclamer : Aucun des personnages et des lieux ne m'appartient.**

 **Fandom : Harry Potter.**

 **Pairing : HP/DM**

* * *

 **Je vais être puni, Malfoy ?**

* * *

La tornade Harry Potter avait encore frappé. Désormais, son bureau était un capharnaüm. Il n'arrivait jamais à le garder propre. Et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps, il cherchait quelque chose, quelque chose de très important. Il trifouillait, retournait, poussait et parfois même cassait, sans le faire exprès bien sûr.

Harry s'arrachait les cheveux. Voilà, où il en était ? Lui le grand, le plus fort, le plus vaillant des aurors ? Trente ans de deux jours seulement, déjà sénile ! Mais où était donc ce vil objet. Il était pourtant sûr et certain de l'avoir vu ici ! Il ne pouvait t'être qu'ici, car à la maison, il n'y était pas. Il sortit de dessous du bureau quand il entendit la porte claquer.

\- Malfoy ! S'exclama-t-il, pris en faute. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ledit homme blond haussa un sourcil et se fendit d'un sourire mécanique, se fichant royalement de sa tenue. Harry se débarrassa d'un post-it qui s'était glissé dans sa chevelure de jais et replaça correctement sa cravate. Il se releva et lissa sa robe de sorcier.

\- Je, j'étais en train de me… de… faire de l'exercice !

Il se pencha et toucha ses pieds avec ses mains, se releva et tordit son dos sur le côté, puis de l'autre et enfin expira bruyamment.

\- Ça va mieux ! Bien mieux…

Harry se sentit tout à coup gêné. Pourquoi restait-il là, planté devant la porte à le fixer avec cet air moqueur ? Il le vit sortir sa baguette et le brun se tendit. Allait-il encore être puni ? Mais le blond ne fit que tournoyer autour de lui et la pièce se rangea comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le brun soupira et s'avança. Il passa à ses côtés, prêt à quitter la pièce, mais le sorcier l'arrêta brusquement en placardant sa main sur la porte, son bras à quelques centimètres de la tête du brun.

L'auror tourna la tête vers lui, la leva légèrement et tomba sur ses lagons gris qui le foudroyait. Il pouvait parfaitement lire son amusement, même si son visage restait de marbre. Cela pesa sur son mental.

\- Je vais être puni, Malfoy ? Déglutit le brun.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu faisais de l'exercice dans _mon_ bureau, Potter ?

Les oreilles du brun virèrent rouges. Il se demanda quels âneries il pouvait lui sortir, sachant parfaitement qu'il y avait quatre-vingt dix neuf pour cent de chance qu'il ne le croit pas.

\- Celui d'Hermione est plus grand, c'est vrai, mais il était occupé.

Il ne rit pas du tout à la blague mais retira son bras pour prendre à nouveau sa baguette.

\- Je vais être puni ou pas ? Répéta Harry, alors que son cœur commença à tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

La mâchoire du blond craqua. Il voyait cette petite veine sur son front qui tapait, signe qu'il était partiellement agacé. Puis Malfoy soupira et partit vers son bureau. Il le contourna, ouvrit une armoire, un tiroir dans l'armoire, déplaça une planche dans le tiroir et tira sur une cordelette derrière la planche. Harry rit et secoua la tête, les mains sur les hanches. Il n'y avait que lui pour pouvoir être aussi paranoïaque. Enfin… Au vu de l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé son bureau, il y avait de quoi. Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu trouver ce fichu petit coffret qui maintenant pendouillait devant son nez, tenue par la petite corde d'or entre deux longs et fins doigts de Malfoy.

Mais avant qu'il ne l'attrape, Malfoy recula son bras et le dévisagea, pas du tout content.

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Je suis auror, tu l'aurais oublié ?

Mais le blond n'était tout de même pas amusé. Ses yeux lançaient des missiles, il se demanda pourquoi Voldemort n'avait-il pas réussi à tuer ce stupide homme. Puis à nouveau, il se détendit et se dit : tant pis… Il lui tendit la petite boite et Harry l'arracha de ses mains avec un geste vif d'attrapeur.

L'auror l'ouvrit et se mit à sourire. Malfoy regarda ailleurs, soudain lointain. Le brun se retint de ne pas s'exciter, même s'il sentait que son sang affluait à toute vitesse vers son cerveau et son cœur. Il regarda Malfoy dont une rougeur parsema sa joue si blanche d'habitude.

\- Alors… je vais être puni, Malfoy ?

Sans tourner la tête, le blond le regarda du coin de l'œil, puis un sourire carnassier se découpa sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Alors, il a été puni ou pas ?**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


End file.
